


frost, thawed

by dansunedisco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek meets his husband-to-be in the winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	frost, thawed

Derek meets his husband-to-be in the winter.

He stands in the frostbitten gardens of the Delgado estate, nervous, hands cold – despite the fur-lined gloves Isaac wrangled on him – clutched together. It’s beautiful here, tranquil; all soft snow and delicate ice. But Derek’s not able to bring himself to focus on this, or how different these lands are from his own. He’s wrapped up in the tales of loveless marriage matches his uncle often talked about – a situation Derek presently finds himself in.

_ The prince,  _ his mother whispered to him during their two week journey to the Delgado-McCall estate,  _ is a good man, I’m told. Noble, loyal and kind. A good match for you. _

A good match, Derek agrees, if the rumors of the prince’s sensibilities are true. He thinks sourly of Kate, and the cruel surprises that awaited him with the Argents. A sudden wave of fear grips him, and he almost turns to flee – almost, the only thing keeping him tethered in place is his honor.

He sees the prince then, walking between the rows of frozen roses, laughing quietly with another man. They seem to be of the same age. Derek assumes this other to be the infamous Stiles, a member of the Delgado court and, by all accounts, the prince’s closest friend and advisor. He swallows, and fixes himself upright and proud when the prince’s gaze shifts to him. Of all the traits the Hale family is known for, Derek inherited stoicism in spades.  _ I can do this _ , he thinks.

The prince breaks into a bright grin at the sight of Derek, like he’s pleased to see an old friend – though the two of them had only met once, very briefly, when they were both children. Derek tries to return the gesture, but, from the way Stiles regards him coolly, he’s sure it’s lackluster.

“Prince Hale,” the prince greets, his voice kind, friendly. He seems unconcerned by Derek’s lack of enthusiasm, and perhaps it’s this that begins to put Derek at ease. He feels something unfurl in his stomach, the nerves at the thought of a repeat of Kate dissipating into the cool afternoon air.

“Derek, please,” he replies softly. He earns a bright smile for this, and an earnest, “Then you must call me Scott in return.”

They regard each other for a long moment – two people silently taking in their futures – until Stiles breaks the silence. “Scott, didn’t you want to show Prince Hale the frozen pond?” he says, a twinge of deviousness in his tone.

Scott flushes lightly, and Derek’s secretly pleased at being found, at the very least, adequate.

And from there, it’s easy. Scott is earnest, and enthusiastic, and holds Derek’s forearms after cajoling him to drift with him across the pond; he’s never ice skated before, and tells Scott as much, but the prince only laughs and confides in Derek that it’s his first time, too.

Derek catalogues all of Scott’s smiles throughout their first day, his crooked jaw and dark hair; he sees only sincerity and kindness in everything the prince does, in every word he speaks; and for the first time a very, very long time, Derek allows himself to feel hope and happiness for what’s to come.


End file.
